Friendship or Love?
by Taviabeta-Primavera
Summary: Which one you pick Friendship or love?     IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**~Friendship Or Love**~

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo~

Pairing : IchiRuki - sedikit IchiHime

Warning : Ancur! Pemula! OOC!AU!

* * *

><p>30 Desember 2010<p>

Beberapa hari lagi waktu pergantian tahun. Semua orang bersiap merayakan pesta bersama sanak-saudaranya. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis mungil ini , Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan perayaan tahun baru, sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sedang bersiap pergi membeli bahan-bahan memasak untuk perayaan tahun barunya.

Rukia POV

Hoaam, ada apa sih orang-orang peduli dengan perayaan tahun baru? Menari-nari di bawah sinar kembang api seperti orang gila saja. "Rukia! sampai kapan kau mau diam disitu? bantu kakak sini!" teriak Hisana-san. Aduh! aku paling benci membantu kakak, memasak lah, berbelanja dan kegiatan membosankan lainnya. Aha! aku ;punya ide! "kak, Rukia ada rapat untuk pesta perayaan tahun baru di sekolah Rukia." kata Rukia santai. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih bermalas-malasan disini hah?" tanya kakakku itu. aku langsung lari ke kamar mandi, yang kebetulan berada di dalam kamarku. "Aaah.." aku menghela nafas panjang. Ku ambil sebuah blus putih dan jaket abu-abu serta celana panjang abu-abu ku dan juga syal abu-abu bercorak bunga sakura , Lalu aku masuk ke kamar mandi. untuk apa? Jelas untuk mandilah!

Aku segera turun kebawah, tentunya setelah memakai baju. Tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan jadi hanya tinggal menuju rumah sahabatku Orihime Inoue. Dia sangat cantik, baik, setia kawan, senyumannya bisa membuat para kaum pria jatuh pingsan, tubuhnya juga langsing. Jelas sajalah banyak orang yang menyukainya. tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum menyukai satu orang pun. Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena aku sahabat baiknya. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kami terus bersama menjadi sahabat.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah Orihime. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku, hanya sekitar 500 M saja. hehe. Uuh, udara hari ini benar-benar dingin ya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada kehangatan yang berada pada punggungku, sontak aku membalik arah. Kulihat lelaki dengan rambut oranye. hah Oranye? oh, iya Dia tetanggaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Laki-laki yang, yah memang kuakui cukup tampan dengan dada bidangnya , tubuh kekar atletis dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok , ohiya jangan lupakan kerutan didahinya yang sejak dulu tidak pernah hilang itu. Perilakunya sunggguh menyebalkan. Suka mengejek, meminta bantuan tiba-tiba dan terkadang yah seperti tadi, membuat orang lain aku bisa tau tentang dia? Ya Dia adalah tetanggaku sejak aku kecil. Kami sering bermain bersama. Oke lanjut pada cerita

"BAKA!" ucapku kaget. "apa yang kau lakukan HAH!" timpalku. Sebenarnya aku ingin terus mengoceh tetapi mulutku sudah ditutupnya dengan tangan kekar itu. "ssst! jangan berteriak bodoh!" bisik Ichigo. "Emmmm" aku berusaha bicara tetapi tidak bisa, aku memandang wajah Ichigo yang terlihat bingung . Aku tau Dia tidak mengerti, lalu aku tunjuk tangannya yang membekap mulutku. "Oooh" ucapnya dengan SANGAT SANTAI. "HAAH HAAH HAAH HAAH" nafasku tidak beraturan. "kau ingin membuatku mati heh , jeruk?" tanyaku dengan tatapan sinis. "tidak" ucapnya. Ya, singkat, padat, dan jelas. "oh, yasudah" ucapku berlalu pergi, berusaha tidak mempedulikan si jeruk itu yang sedang memohon maaf padaku. "Ayolah Rukiaa, aku hanya bercanda" "Hei? kau dengar tidak" ucapnya berturut-turut, aku masih terus berjalan. "Ayolah Rukia cantiik" ucapnya merayu. Aku tetap tidak mempedulikannya, kalian tau? Dia hanyalah seorang playboy di sekolah, jangan percaya dengan rayuan-rayuan gombalnya. "ah, Kau dingin sekali. Pantas tidak ada orang yang mau menjadi pacarmu"

DEG

Aku tediam. kalau sudah soal masalah seperti ini, aku sangat sensitif. Aku tau aku bukan perempuan yang cantik, seksi, dan punya rambut panjang. Ya, aku sedih bercampur marah. Ichigo masih terus mengoceh seakan-akan tidak tau aku sudah berhenti bejalan. "Kau tau? Lebih baik panjangkan rambutmu. Olah ragalah agar tubuhmu itu tidak CEBOL" ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Aku terisak. "Oh, ya terima kasih saran dan sindirannya." uacpku pelan, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Ichigo. Karena jalanan sedang sepi pagi ini. Tiba-tiba kakiku bergerak sendiri, aku berlari. "Hei Rukia? " tanya Ichigo. Mungkin Dia heran kenapa Aku yang biasanya Dia ejek akan membalas ejekannya sedangkan sekarang aku terlihat sedih dan berlari tidak tentu arah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, Ia mengikutiku berlari. Tiba-tiba aku jatuh. Dan... semuanya menjadi hitam.

Ichigo POV

Tiba-tiba Dia berlari, aku tidak tau kenapa. Aku penasaran , maka aku ikuti langkah kakinya yang mungil. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba dia terjatuh. "HEI" aku langsung bergegas menuju tempatnya terjatuh dan menggendongnya ke sekolah kami, Karakura Junior High School. Aku berlari menuju ruang UKS, disana tidak ada guru dan untung saja ruangan tersebut tidak terkunci. Aku letakan Rukia di tempat tidur UKS lalu kuambil obat merah. Ku seka keningnya, lalu ku oleskan obat merah. Setelah itu, Aku hanya menunggu sampai dia sadar.

Ini ke 2 kalinya aku melihat Rukia pingsan. Pertama ketika kami masih kelas 4 SD dan yang kedua.. sekarang. Dia terlihat rapuh saat matanya terpejam, A..aku jadi ingin melindunginya. Aku merasa aneh pada Rukia, kenapa dia sangat rapuh jika Aku bercerita tentang laki-laki, atau cinta dan semacamnya. Aku pernah dengar Hisana-san bercerita tentang masa lalu Rukia. Kalau tidak salah dulu... Dia pernah dikhianati oleh temannya, ya, Teman cinta pertamanya. Aku jadi teringat cinta pertamaku. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai kesadaranku menghilang.

Orihime POV

Aaah segarnya hari ini! aku sudah siap untuk rapat perayaan tahun baru disekolahku. Hem, aku memakai blus putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket merah muda lalu aku menggunakan rok 4 cm diatas lutut berwarna putih serta stocking hitam. Aku tidak menggunakan syal. Aku lebih suka memakai topi. Topi yang sedangku pakai adalah topi lebar berwarna merah muda berpita hitam. Aku tinggal menunggu sahabatku, Rukia Kuchiki. Kami satu sekoalh, bahkan satu kelas, Di kelas 8-1. Aku dan Rukia bersahabat sejak kelas 5 SD dan ternyata kami masuk di SMP yang sama. Rukia itu cantik, dengan tinggi badannya yang mungil Ia lebih terlihat imut!, Dia juga baik, pintar pula!. Oiya, sekedar info, Rukia dulu pernah berpacaran ketika TK. Ya, dia cinta pertama Rukia. Rukia sering menyebutnya_ "Laki-laki misterius bertopi"_ karena Dia tidak pernah melepas topinya dan Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak memeritahu namanya pada Rukia.

Hem, ngomong-ngomong tentang Rukia, Dia tidak datang-datang dari tadi. Apa mungkin Dia kupa menjemputku? Ah tidak mungkin, Rukia itu orang yang jarang lupa. Kemarin kan kami sudah janji, tidak mungkin Dia lupa. Apa Dia sakit? kalau Dia sakit pasti akan memberi kabar padaku. Tapi, mungkin saja Dia lupa. Yakan? Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Oke, sudah ku putiskan untuk pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Semoga Rukia baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>TARAAA~~<p>

oke masih pemula pasti masih jelek T_T

sejelek apapun, kalau bisa jangan di flame yaa~ ehehehe

Gomene kalau ada yang salah. Arigatou para senpai yang sudah mau baca. RnR please :(


	2. Chapter 2

**~Friendship Or Love**~ part -2

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo~

Pairing : IchiRuki - sedikit IchiHime

Warning : Typo(s)! Ancur! Pemula! OOC!AU!

* * *

><p>Rukia POV<p>

Hoaam.. aku dimana ya? ruangannya putih-bersih. Sebentar, kenapa kakiku rasanya sakit? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ohiya! Ichigo Baka itu! Setelah ini aku harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya karena membuatku jatuh. Perlahan ku geser kakiku, mencoba untuk berdiri, namun gerakanku terhenti ketika kurasa ada sesuatu yang menghambat kakiku. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ya, ternyata Dia yang membawaku kesini. Perlahan-lahan amarahku menghilang. Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajah ini dulu. Tak tau ada angin apa, rasanya aku ingin memegang wajahnya.

Ichigo POV

Heeem.. rasanya hangat seperti ada yang memegang wajahku. HAH? Aku langsung terbangun. Kulihat Rukia dengan tampang terkejut. Dia sudah sadar, tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung memeluknya.

"ahahahaha kau sudah sadar midget?" tanyaku.

Tanpa ku kira, dia juga membalas pelukanku, "hem.. yah. Arigatou Ichi"

DEG

Di..dia memanggilku Ichi? hah?. Aku langsung melepas pelukanku.

"Tadi apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku sambil memandang tepat kematanya.

Dia terlihat gelisah. "eh? A..aku hanya berkata Arigatou Strawberry! tidak terdengar ya? telingamu kenapa BAKA? perlu ke dokter?" jawabnya lantang.

Dia langsung berusaha berdiri, tetapi.. "Auu"

HUP!

Dia terjatuh dan aku.. berhasil menggendongnya kami sungguh dekat, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajahnya. Aha! aku ada ide. Ku dekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya.

"Ba..Baka! apa yang mau kau lakukaaan!" teriak Rukia.

"hust, aku hanya ingin kau mengulang perkataanmu tadi" ucapku tepat di telinga Rukia.

"P..Perkataan apa BAKAA?" tanya Rukia, tubuhnya melemas, hanya nada bicaranya saja yang terlihat keras.

"Ooh, apa kau tidak ingat? ingin aku ingatkan?" tanyaku, hidung kami sudah mulai bersentuhan.

"Iya..iya sudah cukup, arigatou ichigo. sudah kan lepaskan!"

"Bukan Ichigo" protesku. Sambil membawanya masuk ke pelukanku.

"I..Ichi" suaranya menjadi pelan. "su.. sudah" lanjut Rukia.

Aku yang kaget langsung melepas pelukanku. Menatap mata violetnya yang tertutup.

"Woi? Rukia? " aku gugup, aku takut.

"Krr..Krrr"

"Hah ternyata dia tertidur, sialan" ucapku sambil menidurkannya di ranjang UKS. Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya lucu juga ya.

Normal POV

"Tralalalala..." Orihime bersenandung senang. "Hari ini aku bisa melihat wajah tampan Kurosaki-kun! KYAAA! lalu aku akan mengajaknya ke taman belakang dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya, lalu setelah itu dia menerimanya dan kami akan bahagia selamanya seperti Cinderella dan pangerannya lalu nanti..." ucapannya terputus saat dia melewati UKS, dia melihat 'kurosaki-kun nya' memandang seorang wanita dengan senyuman. Ya senyuman yang menurutnya hanya untuk Orihime seorang.

Wajah Orihime seketika memerah, bukan merah merona. merah karena marah. Ya, Dia cemburu.. kuulangi, DIA BENAR-BENAR CEMBURU.

Kemarahannya tidak tertandingi, dengan langkah yang ditekan, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan pintu UKS.

'Aku harus menceritakan ini kepada Rukia! Harus! Enak saja ada yang merebut Pangeran Charming ku!' gerutu Orihime dalam hati

SKIP TIME-

-ISTIRAHAT-

"Hoaam.." Rukia membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

'Apa Jeruk itu masih disini ya?' tanya nya dalam hati.

Ketika Ia sudah membuka matanya dengan jelas, Ia langsung mengeluh.

"haah tidak ada" ucapnya pelan.

'hah? apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia? BANGUN BANGUN! Kau tidak mengharapkan Jeruk Baka Mikan itu ada di sampingmu sekarang kan? HALLO? Rukia sadarlah!' lanjut Rukia dalam hati sambil menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

Rukia mencoba berdiri. Yap! ternyata kakinya sudah sembuh, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Dia bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya setelah istirahat nanti, sekarang Ia harus ke kantin. Kenapa? Karena cacing-cacing diperutnya ini sudah tidak bisa diajak bersabar.

DIKANTIN

Rukia POV's

Huh, aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat gara-gara Jeruk sialan itu. Padahal aku lapaar! *kecil-kecil napsu amat. Di jitak Rukia*

"La..la.. lalala.." senandungku pelan. Akhirnya sampai juga di kantin. Setelah membeli Roti dan sebotol air mineral Aku langsung kembali ke kelas. Aku harus menaiki 20 anak tangga dulu. Ya Tuhaan apa salahku hingga aku harus tersiksa seperti ini..

Ketika aku sampai di depan kelas, mataku terbelalak. A.. Aku seperti.. tidak bisa menompang tubuhku lagi. Aku berusaha tidak bersuara dan terus berlari menuruni tangga. Tidak peduli seberapa sakit kakiku, tidak peduli seberapa laparnya aku, bahkan Roti dan sebotol air mineral tersebut jatuh di tangga. Aku tidak peduli apapun juga. Yang aku inginkan hanya pulang. Ke rumahku, ke kamarku. Ya, Aku hanya ingin pulang. Untung saja rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi tetap saja dengan kakiku yang sakit ini, perjalanan ini terasa amat lama.

DIDALAM KELAS.

"Ayolah Kurosaki-kun.. siapa orang yang di UKS ituu katakan yahyah?" tanya Orihime sambil bergelayut di lengan kekar Ichigo.

'Aku tidak boleh memberitahunya, jika ku beritahu maka.. persahabatan Rukia akan hancur. Yah, sekesal apapun aku pada Rukia aku juga tidak akan menghancurkan persahabatannya' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ti.. Tidak bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Ichigo, kurang meyakinkan.

"Benarkan?" tanya Orihime dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"YEAAAY" seru Orihime girang.

Baru saja Ichigo lega, tibatiba..

CUP

Mematung.

Ya, itu lang dilakukan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Orihime hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INOUE?" teriak Ichigo, garang.

Nyali Orihime menciut. Dia langsung kabur.

"Hah, untung tak ada yang melihat, aku akan menengok Rukia dulu" ucap Ichigo santai.

KAMAR RUKIA

Rukia POV's

hikss.. hikss.. untung saja Hisana-san sedang pergi dan Nii-sama juga sedang bekerja. Ka..Kalau tidak aku tidak tau jadi apa nantinya. Bolos kelas, pulang dengan kaki yang terluka, sambil menangis pula.

"OKE RUKIA KAU BISA! DIA SIAPAMU HAHAHAHAhaha..." aku tertawa ya.. aku sedang tertawa.. ter.. terta..wa.. hiks hiks.

Lebih baik menyalakan lagu. Aku langsung menyamar Laptop kecil berbentuk kelinci *emang ada?* dan menyalakannya. Aku tidak mau menggunakan handphone, karena handphone ku sedang rusak *curcol*

Aku megacak lagu tersebut. Tiba-tiba suara dari laptop tersebut mengalun.. aah.. ternyata video. Aku langsug berusaha menganti lagu, tetapi ketika Aku melihat tulisan Bahasanya.. A..Aku terdiam...

"_I don't know how much longer_  
><em>That I have to put up with everything<em>  
><em>I've been hiding all the truth inside my heart<em>  
><em>Everytime we meet<em>  
><em>Everytime you turn face to me<em>  
><em>Though I look indifferent"<em>

"JA.. JANGAN MENYINDIRKU!" teriakku keras.

_"Do you know how much i have to force myself?  
>Can you hear my heart calling for you, loving you?<br>But I can't open my heart for anyone to know  
>Can you hear it?<br>My heart keeps waiting there for you  
>Waiting for you open it<br>and hope you will realize..  
>Someday<em>_"_

"To..tolong Aku.."

Dalam sekejap, tangisku meruak. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Tetapi anehnya, aku terus melihat ke arah laptop itu sambil menangis.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam. mendengarkan lagu itu..

_"Though I love you_  
><em>Though I feel<em>  
><em>but deep down inside, I don't dare to tell you<em>  
><em>Everytime we meet<em>  
><em>Everytime you turn face to me<em>  
><em>Though I look indifferent<em>  
><em>Do you know how much i have to force myself?"<em>

Ya Ichigo, apa Kau merasakannya? Aku sadar.. Aku menyukaimu.. Sangat. Tetapi apa kau tau? Aku berusaha menahan semuanya. Desakan ini aku tahan karena aku takut, takut akan menyakiti sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

_"Can you hear my heart calling for you, loving you?_  
><em>But I can't open my heart for anyone to know<em>  
><em>Can you hear it?<em>  
><em>My heart keeps waiting there for you<em>  
><em>Waiting for you open it<em>  
><em>and hope you will realize..<em>  
><em>Someday"<em>

Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya Ichigo? Hatiku terus memanggilmu. Ya.. Terus memanggilmu, menunggumu untuk membukannya aku harap kau menyadarinya.

_"Can you hear my heart calling for you, loving you?  
>But I can't open my heart for anyone to know<br>Can you hear it?  
>My heart keeps waiting there for you<br>Waiting for you open it  
>And I hope you will realize<br>That this person loves you  
>Please I hope you will know<br>Someday"_

Apakah aku boleh berharap? Tidak Rukia. Jangan. Tetapi ini sungguh sulit. Hatiku menunggumu, tetapi kenyataannya ada yang lebih memerlukanmu dibanding diriku. Jadi.. Aku harus mengalah, ya, mengalah.

Hatiku akan terus menunggumu, walaupun Kau memilih yang lain. Hatiku tetap sama.

Setelah puas menangis, Aku langsung mematikan laptop anehku dan menaruhnya di meja belajarku. Ketika aku akan beranjak dari meja belajarku.. aku melihat sebuah kertas di antara buku-buku ku, itu selembar foto. Foto itu tidak berbingkai, terbengkalai. Ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sedang dirangkul oleh seorang anak laki-laki bertopi. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar, laki-laki tersebut juga tersenyum tak kalah lebarnya. Aku ikut tersenyum, taktahu mengapa. Seakan-akan senyum mereka tersalur padaku.

Ketika Aku akan menaruh foto tersebut, mataku mengecil, Aku tidak percaya. Setelah kulihat-lihat, warna rambut sang laki-laki di foto itu orange. ORANGE! Bukan hanya Dia yang berambut orange Rukia. Percayalah pasti orang di foto ini bukan Dia. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan menaruh foto itu. Aku menaruh foto itu dalam keadaan terbalik, ternyata di belakang foto itu ada sebuah tulisan tangan anak kecil.

_Rukia & Ichigo _  
><em>Selamanya<em>

Ja..jadi, selama ini.. Orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku adalah orang yang menjadi cinta keduaku? Aku masih tidak percaya. Aku terdiam. Seakan-akan dunia berhenti saat itu juga. Dia juga yang menjadi pangeran dari sahabatku sendiri? Sungguh tragis. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur hari itu juga. Tidak peduli masih siang kek, tidak ganti baju kek. Aku hanya perlu istirahat.

ESOKNYA

Aku baru saja masuk ke kelas dan menaruh tas di tempat biasa, sebelah bangku Orihime, tiba-tiba..

"RUKIAAA!" teriakan itu membuat bulu kuduku naik. Pasti Orihime.

"Aku harus bercerita padamu! Kemarin Prince Charmingku berduaan dengan seseorang di UKS!"

Oh.. Perkataannya memuatku lemas seketika. 'Jadi.. Dia mengetahuinya?'

"Tetapi kata Kurosaki-kun Dia bukan siapa-siapanya! Jadi Aku bisa tenang!" lanjut Orihime sambil tersenyum senang, salah.. SANGAT senang.

"Wah! Untung saja bukan siapa-siapanya ya! Kau harus terus berjuang!" ucapku sambil 'tersenyum'. Ternyata Ichigo baik juga.

*Skip Time

Akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Rasanya hari ini sangaaat cepat! Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sambil bersenandung ria. Kau tau kenapa? Karena saat ini Aku sangat senang hari ini tidak bertemu dengan Dia. Tiba-tiba punggungku terasa hangat. ini.. seperti Deja vu. Aku langsung membalikan badan.

"A..Apa Kau BAKA! Jangan sentuh!" bentakku. Benak kan? Ini memang Deja vu.

"Rukia.. Aku tahu yang sebenarnya" ucapnya pelan. Sorot matanya sangat.. emm lembut.

"APA? BAKA MIKAN BODOOH!" timpalku. Aku tidak mau terbawa arus matanya. Aku tidak boleh lemah!

Dia memegang pundakku.

"Kau tau siapa bocah misterius bertopi yang kau kenal? itu Aku bodoh!"

Ke..kenapa Dia bisa tau?

"Tadi malam Ibuku membereskan barang-barang lama di gudang. Lalu Ia menemukan sebuah album foto yang sudah kusam. Kami melihatnya bersama-sama, tiba0tiba aku melihat foro seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu dan anak laki-laki yang memakai topi. Kata Ibuku anak laki-laki itu Aku dan anak perempuan itu Kamu Rukia! Hahaha jadi dulu Kita pacaran ya? Aku '''pintar''' sekali mau denganmu" lanjut Ichigo sambil tertawa keras.

Merasa dilechkan dalam waktu yang tidak tepat, Aku langsung melepas tangannya lalu menunduk.

"Ya, memang kau terlalu PINTAR sampai-sampai mau denganku" ucapku ketus dan berlalu pergi.

"Wooi Rukia! Bercanda woiii!" teriak Ichigo.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Mungkin Dia sudah capek karena tidak kubalas ejekannya ya? Buktinya Dia sudah berhenti berteriak.

"Aishiteru"

...

Aku berhenti berjalan. Kemudian tangannya yang lebar memeluk-ku dari belakang.

"Aku telat menyadarinya Rukia.. Maafkan Aku." ucapnya tepat disamping telingaku.

Ini bukan Ichigo yang playboy.. Ini.. Ini laki-laki bertopi.

"Tetapi Orihime menyayangimu melebihi aku. Lebih baik Kau pergi dengannya. Demi Aku.. Ichi" kataku sambil memalingkan wajah agar bisa melihatnya.

"Ta...tapi.."

"Tolong.. Jangan sakiti Orihime. Anggaplah Dia itu Aku. Aku akan membencimu jika Kamu tidak melakukannya" Air mataku sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Aku langsung mengusap air mataku dan menjauhkan diri dari Ichigo yang masih terpaku.

"Eeeh Ada Kurosaki-kun dengan Rukia!" Ucap suara itu dengan gembira.

"Aku duluan ya! Jaa.." sahutku sambil berlari pergi.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah melewati tikungan jalan. Aku mengintip sedikit, yang kulihat adalah... sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya Ichigo melakukan apa yang Aku minta. Aku lebih baik sakit dari pada melihat sahabatku menangis. Aku lebih baik terluka dari pada melihat sahabatku kecewa. Karena persahabatan itu diatas segala-galanya bukan? Lagi pula Aku tidak boleh egois. Walaupun Aku tahu pada akhirnya Akulah yang akan menangis.

Arigatou.. Ichigo

* * *

><p>Yippe~~ Akhirnya selesai jugaa! Maaf yaa Tavia hiatusnya lama sekali T_T lagi banyak tugas dan ulangan. Ini masih ada sekuelnya. Tapi kira-kira updatenya di bulan Juni~<p>

Oke Tavia balas ReView disini yaa soalnya lewat Pm lagi erorr -_- *curcol*

1. Kianhe Tsuji : Arigatou Kia-chan Saran,Kritik dan Reviewnya! Iya, di chapter berikutnya semoga bisa lebih baik! Ahahaha Iya nih Ruki padahal masih kecil.

2. Kyucchi : Arigatou buat Reviewnya! hahaha iyanih Cinmon ceritanya :3. Mau tau jawabannya? baca aja chap selanjutnya! :D

3. Siebte Gloxinia : Maacih Reviewnya Glo! Wah iya, semoga di chap berikutnya lebih baik! Fict Glo juga keyen :)

4. Mezuraven Randy : Makaih Saran & Reviewnya senpai! Iya nih anak jaman sekaraang /plak!


End file.
